ninjagaidenfandomcom-20200223-history
Art of the Wind Blades
The Art of the Wind Blades (破魔裂風刃の術, Hama Reppujin no Jutsu; "Art of Violent Wind Blade Exorcism") is a Ninpo art performed by Ryu Hayabusa in Ninja Gaiden 2. It is found at the beginning of chapter 3, on the body of a dead ninja in the corridor after the alleyway pass a burning car right after the large starting area. Description Ninja Gaiden II A Ninpo that converts the caster's Ki into slashing blades of wind. This Ninpo amplifies sharp waves of vacuum created by lightning-fast movements of the arms. The blades of vacuum radiate from the caster, slashing to pieces any organic matter in the vicinity. Clearly, this Ninpo is most useful when the caster is surrounded by enemies. Although not designed for pinpoint attacks, its lethality should not be underestimated. In the remote chance that a victim survives, undoubtedly they will have lost at least one of their extremities, leaving them with little remaining offensive capability. Plot Ninja Gaiden II Following Elizébet and the Demon Statue, Ryu finds himself in New York, a ruined metropolis infested with fiends. From on top a skyscraper Ryu fires an arrow into a Quetzalcoatl Spawn and darts off the skyscraper, diving to wards the fiend and riding it to the ground. On the ground Ryu beheads the Quetzalcoatl Spawn and quickly finds himself caught in a street skirmish with a group of Van Gelfs. After killing the Van Gelfs, Ryu leaves the area passing a burning car, through an alley way and into a corridor where he stumbles across a black spider ninja corpse. Inspecting the body, Ryu loots an ancient scroll containing the Art of the Wind blades. Ryu quickly learns the Art of the Wind Blades from the scroll and uses it to devastating effect, slicing his enemies to pieces. He would later master this art, enabling him to create a storm of vacuum blades to completely encircle him. Advantages *Great for crowd control, area damage. *Sets up enemies for Obliteration techniques. *Higher chance of connecting. Disadvantages *Limited range. *Levels 1 and 2 do not fully radiate out from Ryu in a full 360 against mid range enemies. *If player move the right thumbstick during the ninpo, Ryu instead will focus all the blades to aim at a fiend the player is looking at. Utilization This ninpo art specializes in crowd control rather than damage potency to a single enemy or defense. This ninpo starts mostly harming enemies in front of Ryu from mid range. Each level up adds more area of effect, damage and range to a level 3 maximum. Unlike the other Ninpo Arts, the Art of Wind Blades does a radius damage around Ryu Hayabusa, any enemy caught within proximity of Ryu will be cut down, whether they are in front or to Ryu's side. Due to the nature of this Ninpo, it is best used when surrounded by swarming enemies, however it's range isn't far. The further away enemies are the less damage they'll receive, with enemies outside this ninpo's range being unscathed. It can also be used to damage opponents, cutting off their limbs to making them vulnerable for an Obliteration Technique. Like the other ninpos in can be used defensively when a lethal attack is about to connect. Trivia * This is another Retro ninpo art, used in Ninja Gaiden 3 (NES) as the Art of Vacuum Wave * The Art of Wind Blades is one of the more visually popular ninpo arts due to its graphic nature, when casted upon a swarm of enemies fountains of blood and body parts fly through the sky * In Ninja Gaiden Sigma II, Ryu chants what seems to be "Don Kirigara Toa". Gallery Ninpo hama reppu jin.jpg|Ryu executes the Hama Reppujin. Category:Arts Category:Ninpo